Invisible
by Quiet Wolf
Summary: Ryo wonders why Rika doesn't even notice him. No matter how hard he tries Rika doesn't even look or speak to him but then one call...songfic by Clay Aiken.


Koji: I'm not much of a Clay Aiken fan but I do like this song. This is a songfic with the song, Invisible

Lyrics are _Italic_

Invisible 

Ryo was in his room alone thinking about what happened in the park…

**Flashback**

Ryo saw Rika talking to the tamers and actually laughing. Ryo went over to talk to her but she was tune out to hear what she says "Hey Rika," Rika blinked and said "Oh hey Akiyama," Then she turn back and talk to Jeri and Henry. This made Ryo hurt; well of course the only dream girl won't talk to him

**End Flashback**

Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive

Ryo went out of his room, took his jacket, and went out 'What do I do to make Rika that I am actually alive?' he thought. He went to a nearby bench and lie down 'Maybe that's what I am to her…invisible,'

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

_saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_****

Then Ryo got up and walk around the park. Again Ryo saw Rika hanging around. He went over to her and shouted 'Rika,' but Rika hardly notice him. Rika went past him not noticing that was Ryo. Ryo looked back at Rika with a hurtful look on his face then he hung his head down and went home

  
_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...___

Ryo shut his eye hoping that was a dream. Ryo tried to get attention from Rika but she didn't respond at all 'I have everything already, a dad, fame and fortune even it tried to kill me, everything…but why do I feel so alone and hurt?' All Ryo wanted was to get notice from Rika but all he get was…nothing. Then his cell phone rang, he picked it up and said "This is Ryo," "Oh hey Akiyama," Ryo jumped up "Rika?" "Yeah, yeah it's me," "So how did you get my cell phone number?" "I got it from Henry," "Ok but why are you calling me?" "Lately I been ignoring you," 'Well it's obvious,' thought Ryo "The reason was…" He heard Rika taking a deep breath "I really like you ok," "Huh?" "I needed to get away from you but I couldn't," "Um…hold on Rika," "Ok…" Ryo thought 'Rika likes me! Rika likes me!!' "Ok I'm back," "So how bout a movie?" "Err…sure," "If you don't want to…" "No I'm sure," he said in a calm voice but inside he was shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ryo chuckle on that "Great see you Saturday," Ryo hang up. The cold, impossible Rika actually called him on a date…this seems like a dream come true "Finally…she notice me," 

**END**

Koji: Kind of short eh? So if you like Ryuki choose one of the story that I'm going to write next

1) **Rika's Twin** ****

Rika found out when her parents divorce, her father took her sister…her twin. But when Rika met her 'Twin' she was completely the opposite of Rika! So what will happen if Rika's twin is going to her school? 

_PREVIEW_ – "So you're my sister?" "Yup my name is Riki! I want to be an actress!" "Ug! I don't know why you're my sister," "Oh come on Rika you like to do that too don't you?" "No in fact I hate it! I only like to play digimon," "They are just plastic with drawing on them," "No they are not! Haven't you watched the news?" "They're boring," "I don't know why you're my sister let alone a twin!" Riki was hurt when Rika had said that. Just before Riki respond a cell phone rang "Rika here," said Rika picking up her cell phone "Hey wildcat," "Akiyama? How the hell did you get this phone number?" "Henry gave it to me," "Henry is so dead," "Hey it's not his fault," "You're right it isn't, it's yours!" "Whoa wildcat I just wanted to talk about the digimon," "What about it?" "They're coming back," Rika was so…shock "Really?" "Don't get that excited Rika, we're not sure," "What do you mean not sure?" "Just come to the park," "Will you be there?" "Of course," "Damn," Rika hung up her phone and turn to Riki "I'll be right back," "Oh no you don't I'm coming with you," "Why?" 

_2) _**Ryo's brother**__

Ryo save a young boy who claimed he was the brother of Ryo. Ryo didn't believe for one second but the boy took out a picture of Ryo's mother and father

_PREVIEW_ – "Where did you get this?" "I told you I'm your brother Ryo," "I can't believe it," "Believe it or not, I am your brother, I came to find you because…our mother's dead," "What?" "Its true Ryo," "No! I won't believe it! It's just a lie," Ryo said closing his eyes so he won't let the tears out

3) **Dragon's Time**

Takato found the portal (Like the last episode) and told the tamers about it. As they go in, they are in another different dimension. They met the main goggle head, Takuya , the main girl, Izumi, the ice prince, Kouji, his brother, Kouichi, a small boy, Tomoki, and the guy has a major crush on Izumi, Junpei. Yup it's a crossover between season three and four

_PREVIEW_ – "Takato, I don't think this is our dimension," said Jeri. Takato sweatdropped "Not again, we met the digidestineds and our future kids," They look around and Rika spoke up "I think we are in the digidestineds again," "How do you know?" "Well I seen this episode, Kouji turning into Garmmon for the first time," 

Ok I think that is it, plus I need someone to review my other story, Blast from the past. R+R


End file.
